The Hyuuga Household
by NeverLookBack756
Summary: The war is over and there is finally peace at Gakuen Alice. Without the intense rule of the ESP, the school leaders decide to let the students go home for the summer. When no one can get a hold of Mikan's grandfather, she goes to stay with Natsume. What happens to Mikan while living with her new boyfriend? MxN


She was lying. I knew it. I could tell by the way she looked around nervously and how her eyes got a little glossy. I wondered if she was still standing at the gates with her suitcases confidently in her hand. What was she really thinking? I remember seeing joy in her eyes when we got news that the students of Alice Academy would be given summers off. Three whole months to spend with your family.

She went on and on about the things she would do when she saw her grandpa and I couldn't help but imagine the things I would do without her. When she was taken away by the ESP and held in that stupid Labyrinth Mansion for over six months, I thought I would go insane. I remember the day exactly nine weeks since she left. Everyone was a little sad that day, but spent the class periods telling happy stories out our favorite brunette. I even told my favorite, how she got her nickname Polka Dots. That night, alone in my bed, I silently cried a few tears. I missed her so much. Now she was going to be safe though, but why did she look so depressed when I left.

Flashback

"Natsume, I'm gonna miss you, you know." I turned to look at Mikan and I saw a sad smile on her face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her skin was soft and smelt sweet like strawberries. I ran a finger through her loose hair and twirled it between my fingers. I tried my best to give her a smile, which ending up turning out a little more awkward than planned. She smiled lovingly in my direction.

"You have a handsome smile," she said softly. I smirk a little bit and take her suitcases from her hands.

"That's why I save it for special occasions," I answered. She grabs my hands and we walk toward the front gates. Parents are running up to their kids and embracing them. It was nice to watch and even made Mikan shed a few happy tears. We got to meet Tsubasa's mom, Tono's mom, even Iinchou's mom. When Ruka's mom came, he spent a few minutes with her, but suddenly she walked over to Mikan and I.

"Natsume-kun! I've missed your adorable face, but you're not little anymore, are you?" She kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes. "Thank you for all you've done for my son." I nodded and Mikan smiled sweetly. Within an hour or two, Ruka and Hotaru had been taken home.

When my father came, Mikan let go of my hand so I could go see them. My sister wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Nii-chan, Aoi missed you very much!" She had grown up well and was stunning. My heart clenched when I realized how scarily she looked like my mother.

"I missed you too," I mutter. My father is still staring when Aoi takes a step back. He has tears in his eyes and reaches out his hand. I grasp my hand in his and instead of shaking it, he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh Natsume, oh Natsume." I remembered five minutes later that Mikan was still standing there. She had tears in her eyes and was smiling. Aoi looked over and squealed.

"Mikan-chan?! That's you, isn't it?" Mikan smiled widely and ran up to Aoi. As they caught up my father walks up and stands beside me.

"She looks almost exactly like a woman I used to kno-"

"She's Yuka's daughter, dad." My father stares wide eyed at Mikan. "And she's my girlfriend."

I insisted on waiting with Mikan until her grandfather came. We waited hand in hand on a bench in front of the gates. Mikan's face got more and more worried with every minute that passed and I had to admit that I was starting to worry myself. An hour went by and eventually Mikan stood up, pulling me along with her.

"Jii-chan is always late. Besides, he's driving in from an hour away. It could be a while. Natsume, why don't you go home with Aoi and your father. You've waited with me long enough. I'm really happy that you are, but just because my family isn't here doesn't mean I should keep you from yours."

"Mikan, I'm going to stay with you until he gets here."

"No, you're going with your father."

"Polka-Dots-"

"Don't call me that." She leaned up and placed her lips to mine. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her a centimeter closer. Her hands went from my shoulders, to my neck. When she pulled away, I realized that was her way of saying goodbye. I wrapped my arms around her body and hugged her. She pushed my shoulders away and smiled at me.

"I love you, Natsume."

"I love you too." With one last kiss, she was pushing me off toward my family.

"See you soon!" I heard as I walked off.

Flashback End

I was starting to regret leaving her there. She looked so sad pushing me away. My father peaked at me through the corner of his eye and sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine, Natsume. It's been awhile, so her jii-chan probably already picked her up."

"I can't help but feel like something was wrong. She ran away to the academy without saying goodbye. He hasn't seen her in four years. He wouldn't be late."

"I'm sure he just had some train troubles or something." I stared out the window.

"I sure hope you're right."

Our house was small and quaint. It wasn't much different from the one that burned down six years ago. The walls were painted a creamy white color and I soon noticed that even with the size of the house, there were three bedrooms. I wasn't in the house for more than a few hours when the phone rang. My sister answered it with a perky, "Hyuuga residence!"

"Oh sure! Yep, he's right here!" I looked at her and she motioned for me to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Nat-su-me Kuuuun!" Oh god no.

"Narumi? What the hell do you want?"

"Ouch! That was disrespectful. Anyways, I was calling to ask you if you knew when Mikan's grandfather is getting here. She's asleep on the bench on the gate."

"He hasn't gotten there yet?" My eyes widened and I start to panic. There was silence. I waited.

"Natsume, I think he died. The school couldn't get a hold of him and he hasn't shown up." My heart stopped. Mikan was going to be heartbroken. He was the only family she had and she barely even said good bye. I hung up the phone and ran into the living room.

"Who was on the phone Nat-" my father starts, but I interrupt him.

"Mikan's grandfather is dead. She's still at the academy." His face drops. Before he can reply, I'm grabbing money and running out the door. I sat on the train for a half hour before it stopped two blocks from the academy. With all my might, I run up to the gate. My legs pumping up the hill and I remembered what it was like for the first time I came to this place. The sky was dark and the gates were closed. I shook the gates trying to get the attention of the guards.

"No one's allowed here right now."

"I'm here to pick up the girl over there. My name's Natsume Hyuuga. I'm a student here." The guard thought for a moment and opened the gate. I saw her laying down on the bench next to a street lamp. I slowly made my way next to her. My footsteps soft and considerate. When I kneeled down beside the bench, I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Why did I leave her here alone?

"Mikan..." I murmured. I stroked her face and her hair gently, softly awaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at my face.

"Natsume?" I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, it's me." She sat up and looked at the sky, realizing how late it was. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. She turned her face toward me and I realized she was crying.

"Jii-chan isn't coming is he? Jii-chan's with God now, right?" I didn't reply. She took back her hands and covered her eyes. Slowly, she lets out a sob and my entire heart breaks. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her temple and rocked her back and forth as she cried.

"Shh..It's okay. Don't cry anymore. I'm here now." Eventually her sobs turned into silent tears. We laid down in the grass together. She placed her head on my chest and ran a finger over the contours of my face.

"You know what I think?" I drawl out.

"Hmm?" I point my fingers to the stars.

"I think your Jii-chan became one of those stars so he can watch over you." She smiled. "Between me and your grandfather, you won't have to worry about anything." Mikan stared into my eyes for a long time and finally stood up. T

"Thanks Natsume," she beams. Grabbing my hand, she helped me up. My feet dug into the ground as she tried lifting me to my feet, which resulted in me being pulled up and Mikan almost falling on the ground again. I caught her before she could crash against the dew damp ground.

There was silence as we worked our way to the gate. My hand was still clinging to hers when we reached the threshold. Before taking a single step out, she looked at me.

"Where am I gonna go, Natsume?" I didn't know. I mean, originally the plan was the take her out of the academy and have her come stay with me. Wasn't that what she had in mind?

"With me. You can come stay with me and-"

"No no! I can't. I'd just be a huge burden. That's an extra mouth to feed and an extra bed and a whole extra person your dad has to be responsible for." Snap.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't leave you. Where else are you going to go? You would never be a burden. We're together now, Mikan. You're part of the family." She didn't say anything. Instead she wiped unshed tears from her eyes. She silently cried as she brought my hand to her lips and I remembered that cold, Christmas night on the balcony.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed her bags. We walked together out those gates under a starry sky. Our hands intertwined and faces determined. We'd be back, but for now, it's was time to start a new story together.

It was raining by the time we got home. We ran through the streets. I held my jacket over her head, but she still got soaked. We were dripping by the time we reached the front door. My father tore open the door with a look of concern on his face. I sighed and gestured for Mikan to enter.

"Natsume! Mikan-chan! Thank kami-sama you're both okay!" Mikan smiled sheepishly and moved some wet hair out of her face.

"We're fine dad. It just took a while to get all her stuff together." Dad's gaze fell to the small bag Mikan was carrying in her hand and he raised an eyebrow. "Riiight."

Mikan stepped into the bathroom for a short bit so she could change into some dry.

"So that's your girlfriend, huh?" My father asked as I dried off my hair.

"Yeah, she's amazing, isn't she?" I hear a hearty chuckle

"I haven't talked much with her, but if she's anything like her parents, I'm sure she is."

Mikan stepped out from the hallway and my heart paused for a second. She was adorable. Her hair was let down and combed. She was in a loose baby blue nightgown and holding a book in her hand.

"Ah, there's the girl of the hour. Mikan where would you like to sleep tonight? We've only got three futons, so you can either sleep with Aoi or Natsume."

"She'll stay with me," I answered for her. Mikan nodded with a tint of red to her cheeks.

"Alright then. We'll figure things out in the morning." My father turned and walked toward his room, but stopped suddenly. "Oh and Mikan-chan?"

"Yes?" she answered sweetly and politely.

"Welcome to the family." My father got to see the smile I fell in love with for the first time that night.

Later that night, I left the light on before we went to sleep so Mikan could read. When I looked over to see what she was reading, I smiled when I saw it was the copy of Rapunzel I gave her. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight." In response she smiled and kissed my cheek and replied a sweet, "Goodnight."

My eyes were shut, though I was still awake, when she finished. She set the book down beside her and curled in next to me. This was the first night of many I would spend with this girl in my arms.


End file.
